Towards advancing Center and Institute investigations (and continued Center development), our Progenitor Cell Analysis Core provides expert services, training, instrumentation and resources in three related areas: i) analytical flow cytometry, together with FACS and MACS cell isolation services; ii) high through-put colony/cell imaging, fluorimetry, and luminometry; iii) services/resources for stem & progenitor cell culture, including unique cell populations, plus ES cells and approved cell lines. Several core supported services (eg, flow cytometry and FACS) are indispensable, unique components, and are used widely by Center and Institute investigators. Combined instrumentation as a BD FacsCalibur flow cytometer plus FACSAria-2 cell sorter (near-UV laser) enable complex four color multi-parameter analyses. This includes cell surface markers, as well as (co-) analyses of cell cycle parameters, apoptosis, phosphoprotein signaling, ROS, calcium flux and a number of additional informative cell properties. Our expert staff are also skilled in the enrichment and isolation of rare cell sub-populations (eg, using combined MACS plus FACS approaches). In addition, this core supports basic analyses (and manipulations of) progenitor cell populations (Vicell system, injectable multi-well luminometer, fluorimeter, electroporation/transfection units). Recently, we also have launched several innovative cell-based analyses, with cell and colony scanning via STEMvision as one example. With regards to services and resources for the culture and manipulation of stem and progenitor cells, these benefit further from a dedicated tissue culture facility (Zeiss and Evos fluorescent microscopy systems, cell culture hoods and incubators, hypoxia chambers, clinical centrifuges, specialty reagents). Our Progenitor Cell Analysis Core also interacts directly with Center and Institute cores in Histopathology, Molecular Phenotyping, Confocal Microscopy and Viral Vectors; facilitates productive multi-unit interactions; provides vital roles in new Center and Institute faculty recruitment; and continues to advance our biomedical research investigations (together with nationally competitive grant applications).